


Locomotion

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [29]
Category: Jason and the Argonauts (1963)
Genre: Embedded Video, Equinox Treat, Fanvids, Gen, Monsters, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Everybody's doing a brand new dance.





	Locomotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sol-se (se42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



[Locomotion [Jason and the Argonauts]](https://vimeo.com/267047878) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Little Eva, monsters by Ray Harryhausen.


End file.
